Ojos que no ven
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Huyendo de la guerra Camus se interna en los bosques, pero lejos de verse seguro, se encuentra atrapado por dos demonios que destrozarán su mundo por completo.
**Advertencias:** OoC ligero, Violencia, Tortura, Muerte varios personajes; utilizo la imagen clásica del manga, Kanon con cabello rubio y Saga con cabello negro.

 **Tipo:** Horror, Shonen-ai, Drama, Angustia, Universo Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Kurumada y Toei, historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Ojos que no ven**

 **.**

PoV Camus

Son enormes y casi idénticos, aunque no cuesta nada diferenciarlos, el color de los ojos y del cabello son diametralmente diferentes; pero no es esa la clave, sino su ánimo, uno es absolutamente violento, el otro actúa con una fría calma que es todavía más aterradora.

Yo estoy en el suelo, aullando de pavor; no es muy valiente de mi parte, pero esto me supera; todos los demás están igual, gritan y gimen, desde los niños pequeños hasta los hombres más rudos (los guardias de la caravana, que debían guiarnos a salvo a través del boscaje). Todo el mundo sabe que no se debe atravesar el bosque del Rim, que dentro esperan la muerte y la desolación; pero eso también estaba del otro lado, en la ciudad y creímos que podríamos correr el riesgo… que tontos fuimos.

Ahora compruebo que los demonios existen, aunque quizá no sean eso, solo sé que no son hombres. Son altos, más de dos metros y medio; las garras en sus manos son una señal de mal agüero; sus brazos son tan gruesos como mi muslo y sus dedos son largos y extrañamente filosos: los he visto destazar a un hombre sin herramienta alguna y luego beber la escoria de sus vísceras. Recordarlo me hace palidecer, no puedo respirar… Sus cuerpos son tan fríos como si estuvieran muertos, sus ojos son brillantes, los dientes afilados y yo estoy seguro de que van a matarme.

Van a matarnos a todos. Debería estar tranquilo, resignado… hasta dispuesto. Pero no es así. Siento el corazón golpearme dentro del pecho, todo me da vueltas con una nitidez abrumadora y no puedo moverme, si tratara de pararme el temblor de mis piernas bastaría para tirarme de nuevo. Soy lamentable y cobarde, no quiero morir; no todavía. Jadeo, desesperado y trato de incorporarme. Uno de aquellos seres me coge del cabello con rabia y burla, no puedo evitarlo, grito; el miedo me impulsa al valor y le araño la cara, tratando de lastimarle los ojos. Él solo tiene que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para quedar fuera de mi alcance, y se ríe. Ríe de forma atronadora, tan fuerte que me duelen los oídos; luego me arrastra sobre el suelo cenagoso; por más que trato de seguirle el paso, no puedo y las rocas bajo el fango me desuellan las piernas.

Me echa sobre el suelo poco después y vuelve al centro del grupo. Los gritos y llantos se elevan mientras aquí y allá va acabando con la vida de aquellos infelices. Es tan poderoso que solo tiene que apretar el puño para destrozar los huesos de todo aquel que toca; nadie puede oponer resistencia, nadie puede huir. De pronto el horrible clamor se calla. Ha matado a los más ruidosos y todos los demás esperamos, mudos y muertos de miedo, temerosos de hacer el más mínimo ruido por si eso llama su atención y somos la siguiente víctima; en silencio suplicamos por vivir una hora más, unos minutos más.

Aquella criatura se pasea, saboreando nuestro miedo, se le ve satisfecho y poderoso, como un amo gozando de su nueva conquista. Se acerca a mí de nuevo y por un momento, estoy seguro que va a destrozarme; no puedo respirar, la angustia es un puñal en mi pecho; un aparte profunda de mi mente alcanza a preguntarse _¿es así como voy a morir?_ , el cuerpo no me responde, ya no queda ni pizca de valor, aunque él se agacha junto a mí no me atrevo a intentar atacarlo, ni siquiera puedo subir la cabeza para mirarle la cara. No puedo… no puedo.

Su mano derecha se enreda de nuevo en mi cabello y tira hacia atrás, el dolor es intenso, pero no logro gritar; miro las estrellas a penas visibles entre las copas de los árboles y quisiera creer que si lanzo una oración algún dios lejano y poderoso vendrá a rescatarme. Lo siento acercarse y luego sus dientes en mi barbilla. Va a comerme, juro que va a comerme; es un demonio devorador de hombres, una criatura maligna que no es propia de ésta tierra. Quiero gritar, pero no puedo, no logro coger suficiente aire como para lograrlo.

De golpe se incorpora y vuelve a arrastrarme y yo siento estallar el alivio dentro de mí porque no va a matarme, no todavía. Una risa de histeria y terror abandona mis labios, estoy totalmente fuera de mí. Los demás se han quedado en el fango, totalmente inmóviles, incapaces de levantarse y correr, pero ellos no me importan. En ese momento solo me importo yo, mi propia supervivencia, ni siquiera puedo pensar en _él_ … no puedo, no puedo.

Las rocas bajo el barro vuelven a cortarme las piernas, la sangre no es nada, el dolor apenas es una incomodidad, lo verdaderamente aterrador es su mano, aquella mano enorme, aquellos ojos negros y salvajes, la sonrisa cruel. Parece un hombre pero no es humano, la forma en que goza, en que se alimenta del miedo y el dolor son demoniacas, he llegado al infierno aún antes de morir…

Mis pensamientos se cortan cuando me arroja al suelo, frente al otro que es tan parecido a él… excepto por el cabello y los ojos, que son negros; da tanto miedo, que no puedo ni mirarlos directamente; todo mi esfuerzo ya lo gasto en respirar.

–Buena caza.

Dice el más aterrador y me sorprende comprender sus palabras; eso es lo peor de todo, es como una sentencia o un ultimátum, es la ansiedad volviéndose a apoderar de mí, con la certeza de que van a matarme.

–Muy buena.

Responde el que me arrastra, su cabello es brillante como un sol y sus ojos son dorados como la miel más dulce. Me obliga a incorporarme y pega su cuerpo al mío, lo siento helado a mi espalda y tiemblo, mis dientes entrechocan, estoy bañado en un sudor espeso y pegajoso, presa del más absoluto terror. No me muevo ni una pisca cuando coloca su mano sobre mi estómago; sus uñas aprietan, cortan y la sangre fluye. No puedo… caigo de rodillas y jala mi cabeza hacia atrás, para que mire al otro, al que impasible observa la escena. Hay algo terrible en él, peor que la crueldad y el disfrute, es lo peor que existe, aunque no sé qué nombre tenga.

–Este es para ti, hermano, un regalo de mi parte… será interesante.

Aquel me toma de la barbilla y aprieta, gimo debido al dolor y puedo sentir mis dientes moviéndose bajo la presión de aquellos dedos; de pronto mi cara está en el suelo y un pie sobre mi espalda amenaza con romperme la columna. No atino a resistirme, ni siquiera a suplicar. No sabía que pudiera ser tan cobarde, no sabía nada de mí en realidad… No quiero morir aún, yo… soy levantado con fuerza, nuevamente del cabello, el dolor me hace gritar, pero es un sonido ahogado y pobre, mi garganta está cerrada; giro los ojos en todas direcciones, no hay nada cerca con lo que defenderme.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Caigo y bizqueo, a punto de desmayarme: su puño se ha estrellado contra mi sien y he perdido el conocimiento por unos instantes. Una parte de mí suplica por quedarme inconsciente, otra se aferra a aquellos últimos momentos. Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. No sé desde hace cuanto, posiblemente desde que aquellas criaturas nos encontraron. Estábamos viajando todos juntos, creyendo que el número nos mantenía a salvo, incluso habíamos contratado un grupo de mercenarios para hacer de guías y guardias… subestimamos al bosque y a los infiernos y ahora no hay escapatoria.

El monstruo me coge del brazo y me levanta con una facilidad absoluta, sé que si cerrara el puño me destrozaría la extremidad, que si me hincara las uñas éstas atravesarían la carne hasta el hueso. No me resisto. Me mueve a empujones, dominante y despectivo, a través de la obscuridad bajo los árboles, de troncos caídos y pantanos. No sé durante cuánto tiempo caminamos, llegamos al borde de un desfiladero y una gruta alta y tenebrosa se abre allí, apenas tiene dos metros de ancho y adentro está totalmente obscuro, no llega la luz de la luna ni de las estrellas, estoy seguro de que aquel lugar será mi tumba.

Me fuerza a entrar con la misma facilidad que me ha forzado todo el camino. Allí dentro mis ojos no sirven de nada, pero no puedo cerrarlos; tanteo ciegamente sin dejar de avanzar, aturdido. Huele a humedad y a corrupción, como si decenas de cadáveres se estuvieran pudriendo allí dentro, probablemente es así.

Aquella bestia me empuja y por un momento temo el golpe contra el suelo, sin embargo caigo en algo mullido y fétido, aquella superficie es suave, como un gato. El saber que estoy en un lecho eleva mi ansiedad a niveles insospechados; una idea asquerosa penetra en mi mente y comienzo a retorcerme, buscando levantarme. Un peso atroz cae sobre mí, no puedo resistir, mis brazos ceden, mi pecho cede; ni siquiera logro respirar, aquella carga me lo impide.

Se ríe en mi nuca y siento sus garras recorriéndome las piernas, no me corta, pero allí ya hay heridas que sangran y escuecen con su tacto. Coge los jirones que quedan del pantalón que llevo puesto y con sus uñas termina de destrozarlo. Se levanta un poco y me obliga a girar para terminar de desnudarme, eliminando la túnica. Tengo nauseas, aquella horrible y repugnante idea me baila en la mente, puedo verlo con los ojos abiertos en la obscuridad: va a violarme, se solazará con mi cuerpo y luego devorará los restos.

–¿Por qué estás llorando? Aún no te hago nada…

Su voz suena auténticamente sorprendida, hasta interesada, pero yo sé que es una burla. Es un juego que le divierte, un preludio al gran final y al mismo tiempo una promesa, porque ha dicho 'aún'; sé que no tardará en comenzar… ni siquiera me importa cómo se ha dado cuenta de que sigo llorando si en aquella atronadora obscuridad no se puede ver nada.

Su enrome mano acaricia mi mejilla, es un tacto suave, pero igualmente amenazante… un destello de locura dentro de mí me hace levantar mi mano a la vez y tocarle el rostro. Su piel está helada, es lisa como metal recién pulido, llego al borde de su ojo pero no logro reunir el valor suficiente para lastimarlo, solamente puedo acariciar el borde de sus pestañas, increíblemente largas.

–¿Lloras por lo que voy a hacerte?

Pregunta con el mismo tono de voz que antes, sin moverse un milímetro, pero haciéndome totalmente consciente de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Mi respiración enloquece, los oídos se me llenan con el latir de mi propio corazón, totalmente desbocado. No quiero tener miedo, mas no puedo evitarlo. En realidad miedo se queda corto, esto va más allá del terror. Sin embargo el recuerdo de _él_ es aún peor. La rabia se mezcla con el miedo, casi lo diluye; no lo ataco, no puedo; pero me fuerzo a encontrar mi propia voz y responder.

–No. Lloro por lo que hizo el otro… –no encuentro una palabra para llamarlo, demonio es demasiado pequeña, demasiado inexacta– el otro que es como tú.

A través de mis dedos puedo sentir que su expresión cambia, ha gruñido enseñando los dientes, claramente ofendido. Bien, quizá se decida y me mate de una vez, la espera está resultando peor que la muerte.

–¿Qué hizo?

Hay un deje posesivo en su voz que me hace sollozar, me _lo_ recuerda. Es una memoria reciente y sin embargo es la más horrenda, la más inalcanzable… Sus dedos bajan de mi mejilla y se cierran sobre mi cuello.

–¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Mi voz es un graznido, un susurro sibilante que desaprovecha el poco aliento que tengo:

–Lo mató… a _él_ … a Mio –el recuerdo me golpea mucho más que el puñetazo que recibí y me hiere mucho más que cualquier roca bajo el fango –. Todavía no anochecía… él fue el primero… Milo…

Pronunciar su nombre es doloroso, más que aquellas uñas, más que cualquier otra cosa. Habíamos huido juntos sabiendo que posiblemente moriríamos, pero yo no me había resignado, mantenía entro de mí la loca e infundada esperanza que había un futuro para nosotros. Ahora él está muerto y yo lo estaré pronto… debería desear estarlo, desear estar con él, pero no puedo. Solamente logro pensar en seguir respirando. Aquella criatura se acerca a mí y habla justo sobre mi oído, no hay aliento saliendo de su boca, no hay ninguna calidez en él.

–¿Cómo? – su voz está excitada, es un interés morboso y cruel y sin embargo respondo, porque sé que mientras siga hablando seguiré vivo.

–Esa… esa criatura que… que es como tú salió… de la nada, de la obscuridad del bosque; le cogió el brazo y apretó… lo pulverizó, Milo lo golpeó con la espada, pero la hoja se quebró… entonces le cogió el otro brazo y alcancé a escuchar el crujir del hueso… fue más fuerte que su grito.

Aprieto los dientes, agobiado por una angustia mucho más terrible que cualquiera anterior. _Oh dioses, ¿por qué le hicieron eso a él?_ Jadeo y él vuelve a acercarse a mí, puedo sentir el placer rezumando de su cuerpo como una toxina.

–¿Después qué?

–Cogió su muslo con una sola mano, y apretó… el hueso atravesó la piel al romperse y la sangre… la sangre lo bañó todo. Clavó sus uñas en la otra pierna, sobre la rodilla y desarticuló los huesos con sus dedos.

Aún puedo recordar la expresión de Milo, tirado en el piso, cubierto de sangre y con aquella bestia encima. Había desesperanza en su rostro, más intensa que el dolor. Una total desesperación, desilusión, decepción, como si nada de todo lo que lo había llevado hasta allí hubiera valido la pena…

–¿Cómo lo mató?

–El cuello… le agarró el cuello por detrás… el crujido fue más intenso… había esquirlas de hueso, había…

No puedo hablar más; la imagen de aquella sustancia blanquecina y fluida me aterroriza; el recuerdo de sus ojos abiertos y moviéndose de un lado al otro, aunque ya estuviera muerto y no pudiera ver nada más. Ya no sé donde estoy, ni debajo de quien… solamente existen esos ojos, abiertos de horror, yendo de un lado a otro a una velocidad extremadamente alta, como buscándome. Sin darme cuenta me recuesto del todo, ya sin llorar. Solo importan esos ojos, nada de lo que pueda pasarme ahora vale nada.

La criatura parece contrariada, lo siento alejarse, pero ya no me importa, no podría incorporarme aunque quisiera y no quiero; mi único deseo es que la obscuridad me trague y todo termine.

Espero durante horas, preguntándome si ya estoy muerto y no me he enterado; está tan obscuro y tan frío que no me es difícil imaginarme en una tumba, una capa de tierra sobre mi rostro y eso sería todo. Milo no tiene una tumba, no tiene nada…

Mis deseos se frustran una vez más, el sol despunta sobre el horizonte y sus rayos lamen apenas aquella gruta donde estoy. Hay restos de sangre seca en todas las paredes de roca, hay restos putrefactos debajo de insectos carroñeros. No me muevo, quizá yo mismo soy un resto y aun no me he dado cuenta.

Aquel monstruo regresa, a la poca luz del día que se cuela en la gruta puedo observar su aspecto, no es distinto a lo que aprecié la noche pasada, el cabello largo y negro como ala de cuervo; los ojos intensamente opacos, profundos, como si absorbieran toda la luz al rededor, poco más… los rasgos son difíciles de abstraer, como si no estuvieran allí, su nariz, sus labios… no llego a comprenderlo, no puedo fijar la vista en ellos. Sólo en sus dientes, brillantes y afilados.

–Ven, tengo un regalo para ti.

Me obliga a ponerme de pie, y a rastras me lleva hacia afuera. Al entrar entre los árboles todo vuelve a ser lóbrego y frío, son tan espesos que pocos gramos de luz tocan el suelo. Me arrastra de vuelta a la ciénaga y veo que no hay nadie con vida. Los restos están dispersos, ropas, huesos y piel. No hay carne, han debido comérsela. Vamos hacia donde teníamos el improvisado campamento y me retuerzo de horror al darme cuenta de lo que pretende. Mis esfuerzos son inútiles, no tengo la potencia para oponerme. Allí están los restos de la fogata, y _su_ cuerpo. Han reunido los trozos, incluso le han puesto la espada rota a un lado. Poco más allá hay un foso.

Comienzo a gritar al ver su cuerpo, tan alto que me desgarro la garganta. Está lívido, inerte, y sus ojos no se mueven, están abiertos, con una apariencia gelatinosa, como la que tienen los ojos del pescado viejo. Grito aun más, retorciéndome con toda la fuerza que me queda, hasta que logro arrancar de mi cráneo parte del cabello por el cual me arrastra aquel demonio. Sin embargo no me deja huir, me coge del brazo y sé que podría arrancármelo, casi lo deseo, porque entonces podría huir de esta imagen, esta realidad que no quiero ver.

Su brazo es una prisión de hierro, me mueve con la misma facilidad que a un muñeco; me arrastra cerca del cuerpo y luego le da una patada, para echarlo dentro de aquel hoyo, el cuerpo se desmadeja al caer, con un crujido ronco y luego nada. Milo está en la tumba, el único de entre todos que tendrá un sepulcro, el único que no será devorado. Comienzo a gritar:

–¡No! ¡No pueden enterrarlo! ¡No está muerto! ¡No está muerto!, ¡no puede estar muerto!

Quiero acercarme, dejarme caer sobre él y que todo termine, la prisión de aquel brazo no me lo permite. Aquella bestia fuerza mis movimientos sin esfuerzo, me obliga a hincarme sobre el borde de la tumba y poniendo su enorme mano sobre la mía me fuerza a coger un puño de tierra. Lo aprieto con fuerza entre mis dedos, mientras guía mi mano hacia el cadáver y luego me obliga a soltarlo. El primer puñado de tierra.

–Polvo al polvo, carne al abismo…

Se burla en mi oído, y me obliga a retroceder. Con el pie comienza a echar el montón de tierra sobre el cuerpo, sin sudario, sin ataúd, sin una lápida. Para que desaparezca todo rastro de él y se pierda.

Yo no he dejado de gritar, "No está muerto, él no está muerto." Pero es en vano, nadie está escuchando mis gritos. Nada en todo el mundo vendrá a hacerme justicia, nadie me brindará auxilio. Milo no se levantará de su sepulcro y la carne de todos los demás, la que ya fue devorada, no saciará el hambre de estas bestias.

Aquel demonio me arrastra de vuelta, a través de la ciénaga y sé que nuestro destino es la gruta, pero ¿qué hará conmigo allí? ¿Va a violarme, a comerme, a conservarme como a una mascota? No quiero nada de eso. No quiero nada. Tengo que apaciguar mi dolor, tengo que hacerlo.

Mientras atravesamos la ciénaga clavo los pies en cada superficie que encuentro, tratando de detener su avance, tratando de parar. Las piedras me desgarran, pero eso no importa, hace más esfuerzo para arrastrarme y el crujido sobre mi torso me indica que me ha roto por lo menos una costilla, de tanto apretar. Furioso se gira hacia mí, muestra todos sus dientes, y sus ojos resplandecen en la escasa luz.

–¿Qué, qué quieres?

 _¿Qué quiero?_ Quiero despertar y que todo sea una pesadilla, quiero que Milo esté de nuevo conmigo, riéndose y bromeando, quiero que no haya una guerra de la cual tengamos que huir… pero nada de eso es posible y por eso lo único que quiero es que todo termine. Creo que finalmente me he calmado.

–Quiero que me mates. Que me rompas el cuello como _ese que es como tú_ rompió el cuello de Milo. Quiero la sustancia blanca sobre el lodo y mis ojos moviéndose rápidamente antes de morir…

Me mira de una forma intensa, debe estar pensando que el otro tenía razón, y al menos ha sido interesante. Yo también me siento mejor, ya no tengo miedo, ni desesperación, ni dolor. Ahora solamente me queda un cansancio terrible y absoluto pero sé que pronto desaparecerá también, que no quedará absolutamente nada… estaré muerto y sea lo que sea que eso signifique, estaré en la misma condición que Milo está ahora.

La bestia pone sus largos dedos en mi nuca, son dedos fríos y extrañamente filosos, puedo sentir como desgarran buscando la columna y el momento en que la trozan. Dejo de respirar, mi corazón deja de latir y mis ojos parecen convulsionar dentro de las orbitas, moviéndose sin parar aunque ya estoy muerto y no veo nada.


End file.
